


I'm Not A Crybaby

by esc_button



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Night Terrors, Nightmares, Self-Hatred, Wind (Linked Universe) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esc_button/pseuds/esc_button
Summary: I am so sorry to the Wind Protection Squad
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I'm Not A Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> The child is safe :)

**_'Hehehe…'_ **

Wind snaps his eyes open and sits up.

('What was..') He looks around. Everyone is asleep. 

('Don't worry yourself, it was nothing.') He tells himself. He lays back down. He closes his eyes.

' **_So you think you can just ignore me don't you?'_ **

He sits himself up again. His breathing gets faster. "Who's there!" He shouts and grabs his sword. He looks around and sees darkness. All he sees is darkness. He shakes Sky who is sleeping next to him. All he does is groan and roll over. Wind wants to curl up next to one of his brothers because he would do that when he was little and scared at home with his grandma. 

**_'Aren't you a little too old to be sleeping with others? You big crybaby…'_ **

He shivers. That voice scares him. He wants to cry but he holds it in. ('I'm not a crybaby..')

He looks up and sees red eyes. 

**_'Hehehe….I see you found me little one.'_ **

Wind stares. 

**_'That's right, look into my eyes…'_ **

The figure with the red eyes chuckles. Wind can't help himself, he moves closer. He feels hypnotized. Soon he finds himself falling into darkness.

('Where am I…')

('I'm so scared...I want my grandma…')

('...')

He feels a hand drag across his cheek. Then it grasps around his neck and chokes him.

He can't breathe. He lifts his hand up to his neck and tries to scratch the hand off of him.

**_‘Ah ah ah… don’t try to escape.’_ **

“What-what do you want...from m-me..?” He stutters. He sees nothing but darkness everywhere.

**_‘Hehe...nothing really, I just think it’s fun torturing innocent people. Who better to torture than a helpless, weak, and small child?”_ **

“I’m not weak, I’m not helpless…” He struggles in this mysterious figure grasp. 

(‘Oh please...please...I just need my sword, and I’ll kill this MONSTER!’)

**_“I’d like to see you try, you worthless child….I can’t believe a twelve to thirteen year old child defeated evil, they must have gone easy on you.”_ **

('No…')

“No they didn’t. I earned the title ‘Hero’ just like all of my successors and predecessors did.” His voice starts to waver.

**_“That’s right, predecessors and successors...you're not actually related to any of them are you?”_ **

**_“You’re the odd one out...you don’t belong with any of those worthy heroes.”_ **

‘No...no...I do! I earned it! I earned the title just like everyone else did!’ 

**_"Mhmm...keep telling yourself that, don't you think they get tired of taking care of a child. Wild had to use himself as a shield to protect you. Just because you weren't watching."_ **

"But…" He quivers. 

**_"You weak child."_ **

"I AM NOT WEAK!" Wind shouts. Tears form in his eyes. "I'M NOT!" He cries. "I'M A HERO TOO!" The hand squeezes harder. He is being choked. The hand let's go. He can finally breathe.

('PLEASE HELP-')

**_"YOU WEAK CHILD!"_ **

He sees red eyes and a smile. His eyes widen. 

"W-who are you?" He asks.

The figure chuckles. It steps out. 

It's himself. It looks just like him, but dark and grey. It has an evil aura.

('It's me...?')

"No...why-" He crawls on his hands and knees, trying to get away. The figure steps closer. It acquires a sword. 

('Please...Hylia..I'm not ready to die, I'm too young!')

The figure swings its sword above Wind's head and slashes it down. 

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME-"

  
  


"WIND!!!"

He jolts awake. He sees everyone stare at him in concern.

"We found you like 40 feet passed out from camp. What happened?" Wild asks him.

He can't speak. Tears form in his eyes.

"Please...I'm so scared." He whispers and holds his head in his hands. Wild wraps his arms around him. "It's okay, Wind, you're okay...you're safe with us." Wild hushes him.

"I-I can't do this." He breaks down. 

"I'M SO USELESS!" He shouts and breaks away from Wild's arms. He runs away, to where? He doesn't know, he just wants to escape.

('It was right...I was right...I'm not worthy of being around them. I'm just a kid. I'm no hero.')

He doesn't know where he is. His vision is blurry. He trips and falls. He cries.

**_"You big crybaby-"_ **

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He screams and pulls his hair. 

  
  


('I'm so scared. I want to go home. I want my grandma. I want my sister.')

His vision finally leaves him. He is unconscious.

('I'm...a crybaby…')

  
  


It feels like years since he gained his consciousness back. But he still can't see. 

He feels himself being picked up and wrapped in some warm soft cloth. 

Minutes later, he can feel his head on a strong chest. It's comforting. He feels a warmth from a fire heat up his side. He sniffs.

"It's okay Wind...it's okay...you're safe." A deep voice tells him.

('T-time...')

The old man is petting his head. Like his grandma use to do whenever he was sad.

He feels happy. He leans into that warm touch.

He is safe.

('I'm not a crybaby.')

  
  
  



End file.
